


Elementary 12: Interlude: There Will Be Blood (1888)

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary: The Complete Cases of Castiel Novak (and Dean Winchester) [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (in)famous case that Cas was indeed involved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary 12: Interlude: There Will Be Blood (1888)

I suppose that in the lives of ordinary people, the creeping shadow of the villainous Jack the Ripper which paralyzed the greatest city in the world for much of the second half of 'Eighty-Eight would have been drama enough. It certainly left its mark on Cas, yet unbeknownst to both of us at the time, an even more villainous character was waiting in the wings, whose activities would cost me the man I loved.

Death was too good for either of them.

Having one million people cramped into close contact was bound to cause a whole set of incidents, and the first killing, that of Mary Ann Nicholls, occurred on the last day of August and did not merit more than a few lines in the newspapers. It was brutal, true enough, but such things happened, and if I am being brutally honest I would say that the fact she was both a prostitute and an alcoholic did not count in her favour. It did not draw my attention as that was exactly the time that the Dundas Separation Case broke upon us, and I was more concerned with watching the man I loved suffer than what seemed just another pointless killing.

The second killing, that of Annie Chapman some eight days after the first, also drew little note from the majority of people, again most probably because her background was similar to that of the first victim. The only thing I recall from the time was the surprising thoughtfulness of our friend Henriksen, who mentioned to me in private that some in the force thought they should consult Cas, but he had demurred, knowing that our mutual friend was under severe strain with the Dundas Case. My regard for the affable Dutchman only increased after that.

Twenty-two days passed and there were no more deaths. The Dundas Case was mercifully concluded, although after Cas' birthday the Etheridge Case immediately demanded his attention, to my increasing concern. Then on the last day of the month, the East End killer struck again – twice, this time. His victims were again women who had slipped to the bottom of society, partly through circumstance and partly through flaws in their own characters, Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes. Henriksen appeared at our apartments the very next day, and apologetically asked if Cas would look into matters. Mercifully my friend was in slightly better shape by then – as I mentioned in my last story, he became quite demanding in the week after the Dundas Case – so he agreed.

My friend's investigations were interrupted, of course, by the dramatic conclusion to the Etheridge Case, and Cas' subsequent recovery from that vile woman's attempt to kill him. I only hope she and the Ripper are together in Hell, as they deserve each other! Fortunately my friend eventually returned to health, and one Friday in early November - Guy Fawkes' Night, as it happened - he asked Henriksen to come round and gave him a name, which I regret that I cannot state here, except to say that rumours that it was Prince Albert Victor, the Prince of Wales' eldest son, are totally and vilely wrong. 

Unfortunately, politics is a dirty game. The reader will remember that Cas' efforts secured Henriksen's recent promotion at the expense of the son of the retiring Inspector Bull at his station. Old Mr. Bull retaliated spitefully, using his position on the Police Board to pressure those in charge to ignore Henriksen's name, stating that to accuse that person was madness itself. The dire consequence was that, four days after our meeting with the inspector, there was a fifth victim of the now infamous 'Jack The Ripper', Mary Jane Kelly. Henriksen assured us the next day that the named man had been quietly secured, and the attacks duly stopped, but the whole matter depressed Cas, as he unfairly felt he had been responsible for the failings of the constabulary. I remember that I got angry again and told him in no uncertain terms that this was a police failing, and that he was not to blame. And I think, to my surprise, that he actually believed me! Maybe I should have considered applying for the post of miracle-worker.....

But our very next case would be the first where we would, albeit distantly, cross paths with someone even more vile than Jack The Ripper. Someone who would take from me the man I loved. Cas.  
 


End file.
